29 Days
by Jambo
Summary: A short story about the end of life for a teenager!


29 days  
  
When happens when you die? Is there a life other life? Does it just end on your final heartbeat? Questions like these have been asked for generations, but the answer is unclear still to the day. We do not know what is past the final moment of life and we will possibly never know till we are there.  
  
But when you are dieing you think about these questions and it makes you wonder. My name is Jamie Friday and I am only 16 years old, and a 29 days ago Doctors predicted that I would live a month at best because of a deadly disease. I am writing this so when I am gone you will know about my final day and my final month on this so new world that I was still an infant on.  
  
My story begins two months before hand. I was out with friends playing football down the local park. I have never been the sporting type because I guess I was too lazy and did not have the energy to keep up with the pace. But saying that I am fitter now than I used to be. I used to weight 18 stone and could not walk up the stairs with out being out of breath, but health was great. I was normally always out wit my mates going to Explorers, going o parties and just hanging out. Never in problem with the law but I cannot say the same for some of my friends, but I was just normal till one day when I noticed something different. I went for a tackle and a pain spread across the whole of my chest and pulled me to the ground. I did not take much notice of it and got up again and continued playing.  
  
The pain appeared more and more often after that and started to hurt and affect my way of life. I told my parents and they took me to the doctors at the local hospital and run some tests on me. I felt like a lab rat and they were taking all these weird samples of blood and DNA and they explained it though the use of long words that I did not understand like Haemoglobin and Red Blood Cell count.  
  
It was a long day and I spend most of it worrying about it because the doctors had that look, the look saying it was not going to be good. The waiting was the worst part because I could not move because of all the leads and cables connecting me to a machine. I felted like a mouse on a computer being pushed about to allow an input into a program and just being ignore by the operators. After the final test they sent me home and gave me a date to come in and collect the results. It was two weeks time.  
  
So I went to school the next Monday and my friends were asking questions about what was wrong with me or was I faking it? We joked all day about it on the Monday but by Thursday, it began to sink in that this thing could be serious! I may have two sped months in hospital or have multiple operations just to lead a normal life.  
  
The two weeks went fast and I was back in the GP office but it seem to be only a couple of days ago I was in the bed in the hospital with pipes and cables connected to my arm.  
  
The GP got my notes out and opened then. His body language was uneasy and I knew he was going to say something, was it serious or just was he having a bad day. He looked at me and said,  
  
"Right there is no easy way of saying this so I am just going to tell you straight and I am not going to confuse you with medicinal jargon." He signed and looked at the notes again and then looked up and straight at me again. "You are dieing and we cannot do anything about it. You have a thing inside of you which is affecting your heart, it may kill you if it ends the heart or it could miss it and we will be able to remove it from your body."  
  
The thought of death came across me. I had done nothing in my life and now I was told that I could be death sooner than I original wanted to be. I wanted to live until about fifty or even sixty years old and to travel the world and to meet so many new people.  
  
"How long I said" Once I had overcame the thoughts. "Up to a month, if it moves into your heart, you may live a maximum 29 days, or if it does move out of the heart region will you live to the end of your natural death."  
  
"So with all this new technology you have there is no way to remove this thing in side of me." I said in an anger voice. "No way until it is clear of the heart." "That not good effort" I said as I stood up and run out of the office and out of the hospital. I spend the rest of that day sitting on a hill looking over the town which I was born and only had just started to discover it hidden treasures.  
  
I watched the Sunset on the horizon before I got up and started to walk home. As I walked along the street all the streetlight came on and lit my path. I walked past a nightclub and said to myself why not. If I was only to live another 28 days I might as well embrace the world while I can.  
  
And from the first dance on the dance floor to the next 28 days I lived out my life the way I wanted to finish my life and existence in a peace statue of mind and now I am sitting back on that hill looking over my town, the pains had got worst over the last couple of days and now they were at there worst and the pain was unbearable.  
  
I was starting to feel sleepy and I could feel my body starting to shut down and I looked at the horizon and saw the sun set for the last time. I closed my eyes and I saw the sunset as my mind went blank and all went silence as my watch hit the 29 days!  
  
"As a sun sets on one life and meaning, The sun rises on another life, And the cycle is complete, And it starts on it journey again!"  
  
To be continued!!!!  
  
By Jamie Friday 


End file.
